


[豆喵]哥哥

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: 31的黄色废料
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 11





	[豆喵]哥哥

“啊…建学…痛啊…”

他已经被折到了极限的角度，柔软度不够的腿贴在腰侧，拉伸过度的肌肉痉挛地抖着，金建学还压在他身上，性器抵进更深处的时候掐住他大腿，试图往两边分得更开。

金英助觉得自己眼泪都快掉出来了，一半是撕裂的疼痛，另一半是肠壁被摩擦出火花一般的酥麻，这位坏心眼的弟弟还在不断地说些有的没的：  
“是因为哥平常都不锻炼身体啊…”  
“所以只有我帮哥做运动了，哥要感激我。”  
“你…你也…就只会欺负我…”

金英助一边咬牙忍着被直接顶撞到腺体的快感一边训回去，即使体格和力量都完全无法反抗这位比自己小好几岁的弟弟——他脑子里清晰地出现了无数次轻易被举起来或者压在什么地方的记忆，连性器的尺寸都是骇人的程度，不留一丝缝隙地，把他钉在上面…他汗津津地把自己埋在枕头里。

太大了，…最开始连只吞头部进去都很艰难，是什么时候变成这样的。

身为哥哥或者前辈的尊严让他无法素直地抒发出感受，即使前端已经颤颤巍巍地被体液包裹，呻吟还是压在嗓子里化成呜咽的腻人细音。

“哥真的是猫呢…连声音都像猫叫一样…还会挠人呢。”

金英助刚无意识地抓着金建学肩膀的手听到这话抖了一下，慌张地松开的时候金建学挑了一下眉，把坚挺抽离了紧缩的肉穴。

金英助还抬在空气里的胳膊一下子像失去了方向，像需要依靠一样乱抓。张皇的时候金建学更用力地分开他的腿，毫不留情地再插了进去。金英助仿佛听到自己筋骨断裂的声音，不知道是疼还是爽的叫出一声，控制不住地往弟弟身下滑。

“…轻一点，…建学…我是你哥啊…啊！”

他半是放弃半是纵容地张嘴呼气，金建学非但没有听话，甚至还把他的腰拽离了床面。躯干失去了依托，全部的重心都放到了被金建学不断扩充着填满的地方，普通的肠壁被摩擦的感觉都更鲜明了起来。

金建学的需索好像没有尽头一样，每次都在他射精欲望前敏锐发现，换一种角度方式再重新堆积一遍快感，重复了几遍依旧不让他痛快释放。金英助像在水里洗过，汗水从脖子上划过胸膛流下去，不知第几次开口求饶。

“建学，…放过哥吧…我好累啊…”

“哥的体力太差了，…”金建学仍旧意犹未尽地嘟囔着，突然想起什么似的眯了眯眼“那哥学声猫叫，我就让你射。”

“…猫叫？…”金英助不可置信地瞪大了眼睛看他，瞳仁里有水光，闪烁得像猫眼石一样。

“在粉丝面前不是经常做吗，…没什么难的吧？…”  
“…不一样啊那个…不行…”

太坏了，怎么会在除了营业的时间在床上对着弟弟做出这种撒娇来…金英助痛苦地看着金建学扬起的嘴角和眉间，张了张嘴，但是没能发出声音。

金建学看着他嘴唇被咬进牙齿下面，眼神迷迷茫茫地失去焦点，飞扬起诱人的红色来。金英助在床上总是会听他话的，他哥哥在这点上是个胆小鬼，两三下就能被他拆得毫无还手之力。

“还有，…英助哥你胖了知道吗？”

他伸手划过被汗水沾湿的胸膛，揉弄起因为稍有脂肪堆积而能被掐起来的乳首，把软肉握了满手，努力挤压出褶皱来。“这里好像都能挤出东西来了，哥知道是什么吧？”

指缝里乳头被刺激出粉嫩的颜色，蔓延到整个胸膛上，让金建学忍不住俯下身子，含上被他挤压着的地方，用力地吸了一口。

哥哥的身体在他身下剧烈地抖动，声音里听着真的要哭出来一样。

“呜…建学…不要，不要做了…”  
“那哥学猫叫吧～”

金建学恋恋不舍地嘬了另一边一口，直接发出淫靡的水声来。

“…啊，…喵，…喵——”  
“哥真听话。”

金英助听得出他语气里满是荡漾，不过他在金建学面前永远属于劣势，除了被欺负被压制毫无办法，只想从身心都被弟弟塞满的无尽羞耻欲望里逃离，绞着床单紧闭着眼睛叫了一声之后立刻捂住了脸，血液烧得要从耳垂上流出来。

金建学把那只手拽下来按在金英助头顶，下身猛地动起来，顶得金英助受不了的弓起上身，又因为被钉在头顶动弹不得的手臂发出一声痛苦的叫声，随即声音再难以抑制。

“建学，建学，…啊！…慢一点…”  
“明明是哥要快点结束的…”  
“别玩了，别，…呃呜！…”

金建学突然用手紧握住了他蓄势待发的器官，把前端挤成了不正常的红色。金英助整个人被摄住似的大喘气，后穴依旧被毫无章法地粗暴顶弄着，腺体被摩擦出激烈得释放感传到前端，然后被金建学堵住了。

“建学…放，放手…”他被反复无常得弟弟压制到头，连话都要讲不出来了。  
“再等一下，哥，…”

金建学这个时候俯下身，吻住他的嘴唇，即使这个动作让金英助身体又被折出了痛苦的角度。呜呜咽咽的声音被堵住，金英助还是温柔地接纳他，任凭他像占有领地一样横冲直撞着接吻。他睁开眼睛看了看金英助温顺闭着的眉眼，算了，今天就到这里吧。

他松了紧握的手指，配合着后面的撞击抚慰着舒缓金英助坚硬的性器，金英助的呻吟声逐渐急促高昂了起来，因为羞耻把头埋进金建学贴的很近的颈窝里，头发毛茸茸地，刺得他有点痒。甬道里逐渐痉挛着绞紧了，金建学额角也滴下汗水来。

“啊，你…又射里面了…”  
金英助隔了好久才勉强说出句话来，抬着胳膊揉金建学脑后短短的头发，被躲开了。  
“没关系的吧，…反正还可以再做一次.”  
“…不要，不要，救命啊…“


End file.
